


How to Cope When Your Dream Bond Girl is a Lizard

by hippy-dippy-jesus (Carryon_my_wayward_timelord)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Past Prologue, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryon_my_wayward_timelord/pseuds/hippy-dippy-jesus
Summary: Takes place during Past Prologue; Julian "spy kink" Bashir is the most oblivious twink





	How to Cope When Your Dream Bond Girl is a Lizard

It’s one thing to be startled by someone inviting themself to sit down at your table, but it’s quite another when it turns out to be the rumored spy you’ve heard quite a lot about. Some have said he’s staying on ds9 to represent (recently departed) Cardassian interests, while others think he’s been exiled for a variety of reasons. Regardless of the details of how and why, everyone seemed to agree upon one thing: it was no coincidence that Garak had stayed behind when Bajor and the Federation took control of the Deep Space 9 Station. Julian preferred to side with the ‘Spy’ theories. Perhaps, he justified to himself, it came from his desire to have a real-life adventure, like his James Bond holodeck programs. After he had heard the first few rumors of the Cardassian Spy (most of which came from eavesdropping in Quark’s while off duty) Julian would loiter around dark and unused corridors, hoping to run into him. In his mind, Julian was the suave gentleman spy and this Cardassian would be his arch nemesis. The Goldfinger to his James Bond.  
Nothing could’ve prepared him for their first meeting. 

Maybe it was love at first sight, Julian was too starstruck to really parse out his exact feelings. A good analogy (albeit ancient) was he felt like a deer in the headlights. It was fitting because Garak’s lecherous gaze made Julian feel like prey. As soon as he had began to make witty banter, Julian realized that he was way out of his depths. It didn’t help that he was actually enjoying it and when Garak stood behind him, gently placing his hands on Julian’s shoulders, it was not a shiver of fear that ran down his spine. 

(Shortly after Garak left and Julian was getting ready to head for C&C, Quark stopped him to make an offer on a special holosuite program  


“No, thank you, I’m not interested”  


“Did I mention you can chose the ah species to be what ever you’d like”  
Julian flushed deeply and practically ran over a waiter in his rush to leave)

Jadzia took it upon herself to explain it to him. They were having brunch in the promenade the next day when the subject of plain and simple Garak came up.  


“He invited you to visit him in his tailor shop for some “company”?” Jadzia raised an eyebrow. For a brilliant doctor he sure was oblivious. Julian sat with his chair leaning on the back two legs, rocking it slightly.  


“I just don’t understand what it could mean. Maybe it’s code for a secret rendezvous?” Julian mused. He was too deep in thought to notice Jadzia choke on her orange juice.  


“Maybe not the kind of secret rendezvous you’re thinking of.” She said slowly.  


“What do you mean?”  
Jadzia shook her head, smiling slightly.  


“Well to be blunt, I’m pretty sure he’s asking you out.”  
Julian stared at her incredulously. Asking him out? His heart leapt at the thought! But that quick joy quickly turned to doubt. With his luck, surely there would be an ulterior motive. But what could Garak want with him? 

As it turned out, Garak wanted him to buy a suit. When Julian arrived at the tailors shop he wasn’t sure what to expect. Klingons didn’t even make the top hundred things he expected to happen and yet there they were. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Julian had hoped that their rendezvous would be more intimate than being handed a grey suit and thrust into a changing room but the vague frustration disappeared as soon as the conversation outside began. This was it! He might not be getting pleasant company but on the other hand he was in a real life thriller. Once the Klingon sisters left, and he had reported his findings to Captain Sisko, Julian made his way back to Garak’s shop. The Cardassian was sitting at a table in the back, hemming a pair of navy slacks. Julian cleared his throat. Garak looked up, a picture of pleasantly surprised.  


“Why, my dear doctor, what would you be doing here so late?”  


“Well I was hoping we could finish my fitting. From earlier?”  
He hoped he sounded suave and smooth but Garak’s smile told him otherwise.  


“It will have to wait until tomorrow, I’m afraid. I have to get this suit finished by 0900 but I would be more than happy to work on you afterwards. Perhaps after lunch?”  


“Do you mean after you have lunch or..?”  


“What do you think?”  
Julian was afraid his voice would betray his excitement and just nodded and smiled. After a moment of silence Garak got up and walked back Julian to the entrance of the store.  


“I look forward to spending some... quality time with you tomorrow.” Garak said as he put his hand on the small of Julian’s back.  


“Y-yes me too, absolutely.” Julian swallowed hard. 

Fortunately no one had crossed paths with him on the way back to his quarters, otherwise there might have been speculations as to why the Commanding Medical Officer was out skipping past midnight.


End file.
